Story of the Descendants
by RandomAuthor24
Summary: Gaea somehow sent all demigods to Panem, a city out of the reach of the Gods. And the strange thing is, after all the demigods were sent away, every single being that was on Gaea's side vanished from the surface of the Earth. (Don't know how that's possible but just go with it) The demigods were stuck in Panem separated from one another. Read to find out what happened years later.
1. Chapter 1 : Seas, beaches and flashbacks

Sorry for bad grammar and vocabulary

Disclaimer:I do not own HG or PJO, I only own the story

The demigods were separated and sent to different districts in Panem. They had children but most of them ended up entering the Hunger Games.

Sons and Daughters of :  
Hades/Pluto - District 1  
Minor Gods - District 2  
Athena/Minerva - District 3  
Poseidon/Neptune - District 4  
Zeus/Jupiter - District 5  
Hermes/Mercury - District 6  
Apollo - District 7  
Aphrodite/Venus - District 8  
Dionysus/Bacchus - District 9  
Ares/Mars - District 10  
Demeter/Ceres - District 11  
Hephaestus/Vulcan - District 12

* * *

Pearl's POV:  
There's something special about the oceans and seas. I can't explain the feeling when I see the waves crashing onto the shore and feel the salt water spray onto my face. My district is the only district that is near the sea, I can't imagine living in other districts where you never get to see all this, but I guess that would be how you'd feel when you're related to the God of the Sea.

My name is Pearlia Jackson, Legacy/Descendant of Poseidon and that's probably it unless you would count Citizen of District 4. My father is Percy Jackson, as in the Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Praetor of the twelfth legion, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of the Minotaur, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles.

He kept it a secret but I soon found out, thanks to my gift. I was born with 3 special gift, the first gift is that I could know anything I want about a person just by looking at him/her. The second gift is that I could send people mind messages and let them send messages back, but I hardly ever use that gift since it would give away my secret. The last gift is that I could read someone's mind but only when really wanted to, but just like my second gift I hardly ever use it, though this time, it is because I'm not the kind of person who likes invading other's privacy. He told me about the Greek and Roman Gods, the camp for demigods that he went to and all the quests and adventures that he had. He told me about his powers and I soon found out that I could manipulate water just like my father. He had a lot of cousins and friends, unlike me, I've never had a friend before. My gift helped me in several occasions but it had also caused me a lot of trouble. My first gift works whether I want it or not so it is really annoying sometimes because I am naturally curious. I could control what comes out of my mouth now but I used to have a bad habit blurting out stuff by accident, like what happened 7 years ago.

*Flashback*

I was at training area, throwing knives, when a girl came and introduced herself, asking whether she could train with me. Her name is Vydia and she seems really nice. I looked at her and as usual all sorts of information about her filled my head. Then, being the person I am, I accidentally blurted out some really personal and embarrassing things about her. Everyone's attention turned towards us and they started calling her names and teasing her. She slapped me hard, across the face, hated me ever since and somehow managed to make everyone think that I was lying by telling them nasty lies about me, making me lose the chance to ever have a friend.

*Flashback ends*

Being at the beach always managed to calm me down, it's the one place I could think.

* * *

Will be updated soon

Hopefully


	2. Chapter 2: Before the reapings

Hope you liked my last chapter, sorry that it was a little short.

Here's chapter 2, hope you'll like it.

* * *

Pearl's POV:  
I'm about to leave the beach when I hear my dad calling out to me. I jog over to where he is standing and he suddenly pushes me into the water, he acts more like a goofball friend than a father. I reach out for his arm and pull him in with me. We laughed and plunged into the sea, swimming all the way until we reached the sea floor. The water around me starts hardening and I find myself unable to move. My dad is floating in the water, clutching his stomach, laughing like there's no tomorrow. I am sure that if we were on land, he would be literally rolling on the floor laughing. I will the water around me to release me but it wouldn't budge, "Haha, very funny, now please release me." My dad, of course is more powerful than me and he can manipulate water better than I can. He finally released me, but only after I thrashed around for 10 whole minutes. He really is different than other fathers I may imagine.

He's my teacher, my friend, my father. As teacher, he teaches me everything I need to know about Greek Mythology and also how to use my powers. As friend, which is what he is like most of the time, he keeps me company and helps me during hard times, he is the friend I never had. And lastly, as father, he takes care of me and loves me, he understand me and my feelings. He leaves me, swimming towards the shore while laughing. Even when I finally reached the shore and sat down on the sand panting after all the thrashing, my dad is still laughing. He laughed while I continuously glared at him, he didn't get affected by my glare at all, I wonder whether he'd seen more intimidating glares. Just suddenly, he stops laughing and offers me a hand, going in father mode.

"Let's go, you wouldn't want to be late, reaping starts in an hour" I take his hand and he pulls me up. I am just about to will myself to be dry when he grabs my arm and shake his head, "Not here, there are peacekeepers everywhere, we're currently being monitored."

We jog home in silence with water dripping from our clothes. The second we get into the house and close the door behind us, we immediately will ourselves to be dry. I run up to my room and change into my dress that my mom left for me, it is a simple light blue dress with a dark blue bow tied around the waist that reaches all the way to my knees. She died due to a heart attack when I was 14. I remember crying to sleep every night for many days, hoping she would come back, but of course, she never did. I decide to use my blue flats since they go well with the dress. I walked to the living room to find my dad waiting for me.

"You look beautiful, just like your mother" and I swear I hear him say "and Annabeth". I may not know much about his life before he got to Panem, but I do know that he was a hero, he had a lot of friends and he had a girlfriend called Annabeth. She was reaped into the 46th Hunger Games as the female tribute of District 3 and was crowned victor. One year later, there were rumors going around in District 4, saying that she just disappeared one night. Hopefully, she's still alive they will meet again someday.

"You won't get picked, there will always be volunteers," he says with a sad smile.

It is true, District 4 is a career district and there will always be volunteers. Although there was this one year when a girl was picked but no one volunteered to take her place. She screamed and pleaded for someone to volunteer while being dragged up the stage by two peacekeepers. Later on, she died in the bloodbath, killed by her own district partner. This year, Vydia is supposed to volunteer as female tribute. Her brother, Jake, is supposed to volunteer as male tribute but he decided to let Daryl volunteer this year and he would volunteer the next year, not wanting to be in the same arena as his sister since only one could come out of the arena as victor.

I give my dad a hug and walk out the house. Taking one last look at my house, before walking to the large clearing in front of the Justice Building, hoping it won't be the last time I will be able to see it.

* * *

Next chapter would be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The reapings

Hope you liked my story.

Here's chapter 3, enjoy.

* * *

Pearl's POV:

I walk over to the female sign-in desk, remembering the routine perfectly after five years of repeating the process over and over again. The woman at the table pricks my finger and I immediately pressed it onto the book before she can even say anything. I walk away and follow other girls to the 17 year-olds' section.

The Panem anthem begin playing and I turn my head to face the stage, watching our district escort come out in her ridiculous looking heels. She takes the microphone and starts babbling nonsense about the games. After about a minute of listening, I zoned out and my mind wandered somewhere else. I begin thinking about how my dad used to describe his camp and how his life was like there, I always try imagining how the camp looked like but it is probably destroyed since the Gods were defeated without the help of the demigods. _Would I be at Camp Half-blood right now if Gaea didn't send all demigods to Panem? Would I be able to have friends if I wasn't born with my gift? Why can't Panem be a normal place with no games, no peacekeepers and no seperation between districts?_ I am so lost in my own thoughts that I miss the drawing of the female tribute.

"Pearlia?Where are you dear?Please come up here" Oh no this can't be happening. I stand up straight, slowly making my way through the crowd, towards the stage, wishing no one will notice how nervous and scared I feel inside. I wait desperately for someone to say "I volunteer" , but it never came. I remember that Vydia is supposed to volunteer this year but I doubt she will volunteer even if she will have to face consequences, knowing that I'm just a few steps closer to my death.

"Pearl, 17 years old, District 4" I say into the microphone, trying but failing to sound calm. I scan the 18 year old girl's section and noticed Vydia but she just smirks at me and folds her arms. I just glare at her and try to find my dad in the crowd. I see him somewhere at the back and I can tell that he is trying hard to fight back tears. He sees me looking at him and looks away.

"I volunteer" for a moment, I thought someone is volunteering to take my place but I realize that the voice belongs to a male. I just missed the drawing of the male tribute. I thought Daryl was the one who volunteered but it turns out to be Jake. Since Vydia didn't volunteer, I guess he decided to volunteer. I see Daryl in the crowd and he is glaring daggers at Jake, he's obviously not happy that he didn't get the chance to volunteer this year which is also his last year.

"I'm Jake, 16 years old, District 4." He may be younger than me but he is way stronger than me.

"I give you the District 4 tributes of the 68th Annual Hunger Games, Pearl and Jake. May the odds be ever in your favour. Come one now, shake hands" our escort, Alisha, says cheerfully into the microphone.

I hesitate for a while before extending my arm and shake his hand. He has his signature sneer on his face whenever we make eye contact, but it turns into a bright smile when he looks towards the camera. There is no way there will be an alliance between the tributes of District 4 this year.

* * *

Chapter 4 would be out soon, I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Saying goodbye

Do you like my story so far? I hope you do.

Here's chapter 4, hope you'll like it, enjoy.

* * *

Jake's POV:  
I sat in the room guarded by peacekeepers. Hoping that my sister or my parents would at least come and wish me good luck. I waited and waited until the door suddenly opens and my sister comes walking in. She said that our parents won't be coming because they think it will make me look weak. I have no choice but to try to ignore it and focus on listening to what my sister has to say.

"You can win this, I know you can. Do me a favor and make sure Pearl suffers in the arena" I just nodded and gave her a hug. It is very rare for either of us to show affection but there's a slight chance that this could be the last time we would be able to see each other face to face. She's the only one who actually cares about me, my parents only care about fame and fortune.

I will win this, not for my parents, but for her. I may seem cruel and cold-hearted, but she's still my sister and I love her, she's the only person I have. She grinned at me and left the room. I sat there in silence, waiting for the peacekeepers to open the door and let me leave this place.

Pearl's POV:  
Why is this happening to me? My mom left me, no one wants to be my friend and now, I am getting closer to my death. My dad rushed in and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"You will win, I know you will," he said, but I know that I can't possibly win. "Dad, I can't, there are 23 tributes, only one will come out alive, there's no way I c..." "No, you can win, you must win, I already lost your mom, I can't lose you too"

His eyes are watery while I am trying my best to hold back my tears. I can't hold it anymore and let my tears roll down my cheeks. He wiped them away "you can win, you are a strong girl, at least try, for me." "I'll try" The door opens and a peacekeeper comes in to say that our time is up.

"I love you" "love you too, dad" giving me one last hug. "Promise you will try to win and come back to me" "I promise" He gave me a sad smile as the door closes between us, separating me from him, probably forever.

Few minutes passed and I am still in the room, waiting patiently for peacekeepers to come and bring me to the train station. There will be many tributes who are faster, stronger and smarter than me, could I possibly win? The odds of winning for me is very low. I will probably be one of the 1st ones that will die. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't have a bright future.

A peacekeeper barged in and snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's time to go" I followed him out of the room without complaining and got onto the car that was supposed to bring the tributes and the escort to the train station. I sat beside Jake and none of us said anything or even look at each other. Alisha stared at us in confusion and sighed, not understanding why we were being so cold to each other. Hopefully she won't ask us, I don't feel like talking right now.

We reached the train station and went in the train. I went in last and the second I stepped into the train, the door shut behind me, making me jump. Alisha giggled but Jake just smirked and snorted. I glared at him and walked pass them, trying to navigate my way down the train carriages as the doors open and close automatically when i come near. I go through a few doors before coming to a carriage that must be the dining room. There is a big table in the centre of the room with a huge variety of food spread over the table. I doubt even the wealthiest family in District 4 could afford this much food.

* * *

Did you like it? Do you love it? Did you enjoy?

Next chapter will be up soon


	5. Chapter 5: Train ride

Like my story? Please say that you do.

Anyways, here's chapter 5, I'm really sorry for grammar and vocabulary mistakes.

* * *

Pearl's POV:

I notice a couch in the corner and walk over to it, sitting down at the edge nearest to the window. i look out the window, seeing the train leaving District 4. _Goodbye District 4, goodbye dad, I will come back, I_ promise, a voice in my head says as my district disappears from my sight. I close my eyes, trying to enjoy the silence. All I can hear is the clinking sound coming from a few teacups and plates, I can't hear a single sound that gives away the fact that I am on a moving train. I fall out of the couch and land on the floor with a thud when I hear a door slide open. Jake and Alisha come in together with a young man and an old woman. I let their informations fill my head, _so they are our mentors Finnick and Mags. _They all take turns giving me weird looks as I try to get back onto the couch. Way to go, 1st time meeting my mentors and they find me sitting on the train floor like a hobo. Alisha immediately left with a disgusted look on her face, I sighed,_ What's wrong with her? Are all Capitol citizens like this?_

"We got a pretty one this year, the Capitol's gonna love you." Finnick winks at me. _Pretty? I am anything but pretty._ I have long and wavy blonde hair and sea-green eyes that really resembles the sea. They don't really fit well together but my parents used to always say that they are perfect, which I doubt is true.

I hear Jake growl and the next thing I know, he's at the slide slide which automatically opens, allowing him to leave. Finnick gives me a questioning look but i just give him a shrug. He whispers something ontp Mags ear and she slowly, she walks towards the door, then leaves the carriage. Now, it's my turn to give him a questioning look.

"District 4 is a career district, things usually end bad when we have only 1 mentor, makes them meet more often, most of the times resulting to fights. So, we have 2 mentors for each career district, helping each tribute, I am going to be your mentor this year and Mags will be Jake's mentor. She's always better with the male tributes, they show respect to her but they'll start arguments with me. I just told Mags to find him, nothing too serious." He explains and i nod to tell him that I understand what he said.

"Do you have any other questions you want to ask?" "C...can you give me some advices that are useful in the games?" I stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, no need to be shy, I won't eat you or kill you and of course I can give you advices, that's my job after all, but 1st, I will have to ask you some questions." I took a deep breath and looked up, I've never socialized with anyone before. "S...sure go ahead, as long as it's nothing too personal, I guess I'm fine with it." I manage a smile and he smiles back.

"That's a great improvement, now, tell me about you strengths and weaknesses." "First of all, thanks, secondly, that wasn't a question." "Just tell me."

"Well, I am very good at using swords and tridents, I am a very fast swimmer, I am decent at throwing knives and i can use one pretty well too but I can't use a bow and arrow at all, I'm definitely the worst.' (Good at using tridents and very fast swimmer - she is a descendant of Poseidon, very good at using swords - her father was the best swordsman at his camp and he taught everything he knew to her, throwing knives and using them - training, bad at using a bow and arrow - her dad was really bad at it and apparently she was too)

"Wow, I'm impressed, beautiful and skillful. Now, are you really that bad at using a bow and arrow?" "Yes, I am a hundred percent sure. I've never even hit the target before, I'm that bad at it." It is true, the closest I've ever gotten to the target was at least a foot away from it.

"Since you can use a knife, can use a dagger and can you use spears?" "Isn't a dagger and a knife the same thing." "It is almost the same, I'm asking you this because I've met some people who can use knives but not daggers, I just want to know whether you are one of them."

"Like how good I am at using knives, I'm pretty good at using a dagger, though I still don't see the difference between them. I don't know whether I can use a spear, honestly, I've never tried using one before."

"Impressive, at least you are honest, there used to be some tributes who said that they are good in everything just to impress me, they ended up being one of the first ones to die. You have a chance of winning this year, but you might still need an alliance to keep you alive, preferably the career alliance, if there will be one this year." open my mouth to protest that I can't possibly be in the career alliance if Jake is in it but he beats me to it. "I can see that you and Jake don't get along so well. Give me some time to think, I'm sure we can come up with something. There's still a few hours before reaching the Capitol, you'll need some rest and maybe some food, go find Alisha, she'll take you to your room." He gets up and walks out of the carriage.

I hear my stomach grumble, _Wow, I didn't even realize how hungry I was just now._ I walk towards the door, grabbing a cupcake when i pass the table. I went to the next carriage to find Alisha standing by the window. "Oh, there you are, Finnick told me to take you to your room, come on now." She said in her weird Capitol accent._**  
**_

She brings me to my room and walked away, I lie down on the bed, thinking about everything that happened today. My eyelids start growing heavy and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Did you like it? I'm trying my best to write longer chapters.

My exams are starting soon, so, I can't update often.

Just Keep Calm and Wait For Me to Update ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Prep

I'm sorry for keeping you waiting this long, I didn't have much time to write and update.

Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Pearl's POV:

It isn't long before the train reaches the train station, I look out the window to see Capitol citizens waiting for the train door to open. "Try not to get lost in the crowd," Finnick says and I manage a smile. The door opens and we step out with Finnick guiding us. I take a look at the Capitol citizens,_ They are the reason why I am here, I am here as their entertainment, to be another piece in their games. _I am so lost in my thoughts that I just stand there, not moving a muscle and Finnick has to snap his fingers in front of my face to bring me back to reality.

Jake follows behind us, not making a single sound. I was hoping I would get a district partner whom I can at least talk to, but I guess careers aren't supposed to be like that, they just come to win, plus, her sister hates me, she probably asked him to make me suffer in the arena. She will want him to win but I won't let that happen. I promised my dad that I will try to win for him and I will. I can't let Vydia feel satisfied if I died in the games.

We soon arrived at a building and the next thing I know, I am being surrounded by my prep team. They pull me to the remake centre and were all babbling and talking so quickly in their weird capitol accent that I only heard a few lines. "Oh my goodness, she's so pretty!" "Look at those eyes, they're such a beautiful shade of green" "It's sea green! Almost everything is already perfect, this makes our job much easier!" I fought the temptation to cover my ears, they were squealing and jumping up and down like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll. I don't want to offend them, so I just keep quite and listen to them talk but it is really hard. I look at them and let all sorts of information about them fill my head. They are siblings, Doria is the oldest, Fayne is the second oldest and Myra is the youngest of the three. They may be siblings, but they look nothing like each other, although it could be because of the thick layers of make-up they are using.

After about half an hour of continuous babbling, they finally stop to do their job. "Oh my, look at the time, we better start getting her ready to meet " "Yes we should, she's going to look gorgeous!"

They make me lie down on the table and started combing my hair and making it look more neat. After they are done with my hair, they leave, probably to get some liquid that will make my skin glow or something. I turn my head towards the right and suddenly, the curtain opens and a blonde guy ran in, he close the curtains and sighed in relief.

I sat up instantly and gave him a questioning look. As usual, his informations filled my head. His name is Blade Stoll, no offence to him but that is a weird name... and his father is Travis Stoll. Travis...sounds familiar, oh right, he was my dad's friend back at camp. I can't believe there's another demigod here, wait, we're really not demigods, we're more like... descendants of the Gods, I wonder whether he knows about the Gods. I'm not surprised if someone tells me he's a troublemaker, my dad had told me a lot about the Stoll brothers, and hearing what he said, I can tell that they were a pain in the neck.

"Hi, I'm Blake, District 6, sorry for barging in, my prep team was just too annoying, I couldn't take it anymore." Well, that makes sense, I can't stand my prep team either. "But I thought your name is Blade" "That was my name but it sounds weird so people call me Blake instead because...wait a second, how to you know my real name." Oops, that came out wrong. "Umm, I...I...it's just that I...umm..." I stuttered. Suddenly, the curtains opens and his prep team came in.

"Blake! There you are, come on, we're not done yet!" "Alright, I'm coming!" He sighed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you later" He said, giving me a smile. "It's nice to see you too, see you later" I said, returning a smile. I turn my head away as he closes the curtains. Maybe we could be friends or even allies in the games, he seems nice, but that was what I thought when I first met Vydia, before she ruined my life. I guess having an ally won't be that bad, we'll be stronger together than we are alone. I sigh and try to forcus on my prep team that just got back.

"Why aren't you lying down?" Doria asked me. "Well, it's just that...I was just...nevermind, just continue with your work." I lie down on the table once again and turn my head to face the curtain Blake came in from. I notice a small gap between the curtains, it's either Blake didn't close it properly or he purposely left a gap there. Through the curtains, only his prep teams' backs are visible.

Few minutes passed, Fayne and Myra are preparing to wax my legs as Doria expertly does my nails. I turn my head to face the gap to see Blake's prep team leave, probably to get something like what my prep team did just now.

Now that his prep team had left, I can see him clearly. He stares deep into my eyes and is starting to creep me out. I raise an eyebrow but he just smiles at me, creeping me out even more than before. I haven't payed much attention to his appearance before, but now that I've seen his face clearly, the only words that comes to my mind are nice, kind, cute and good-looking. Wait, what? I don't even know him, how can I say he's nice and kind? And seriously, cute and good-looking? Where did that come from? I can't be thinking about another tribute like this, only one comes out alive, getting too attached to someone in the games is never a good thing.

District? He mouths. I put up four fingers to tell him I'm from District 4. His smile disappears and he made the letter 'C' with his hand, asking my whether I'm with the careers, but I just shrugged. There most probably will not be an alliance between the careers this year, but perhaps a few might still want to be allies. He replies me with a nod before he looked away and stared at the ceiling, having a distant look in his eyes, probably thinking about something. There was something showing in his eyes but his prep team returns and shuts the curtains before I can find out what it was.

"You like him, don't you?" Myra asks in a surprisingly soft voice. Oops, I forgot they were there, they must've seen everything. "No I don't, seriously, I don't even know him, who knows, maybe he's talking to me only because he wants an ally that he can use to help himself win." They nod, but I think we all know that's not true. Oh no, I think I was a little too loud, he probably heard that, what would he think of me now? And why do I even care about what he thinks of me?

I've heard stories about love in the arena, none of them have a good ending, I certainly don't want my life to have a tragic ending. I know that some victors have gone crazy after the games and most have nightmares about them. The reason why that happens is that they are physically but not mentally prepared for the games. So, I must be prepared in both ways to win. My dad will be waiting for me to go home, I won't let him down.

With all these thoughts going on in my mind, I tend forget about everything around me and it really is a good thing because prep is now over and I don't even remember about feeling that much pain. The only bad thing is, my legs feel numb and it stings when I move them. They apply layers of lotion on me as a finishing touch and helped my into a sitting position. "All done, you look lovely..." Doria says but is cut off by someone's shout.

"Hey! Watch it!" "Blake! We're not done yet, come back here!" "No! Get that thing away from me!" Upon hearing this, a slight smile is formed on my face. In my dad's stories, he told me how Travis and Connor (Blake's dad and uncle), had reacted to weird situations, Blake's just like them. I wonder whether he likes stealing things, I should probably keep my things away from him, but then again, I don't have anything.

I slowly slide off the table and let my feet touch the ground. My legs ache and I can't feel them at all. Doria and Myra realize this and help me to the door. I turn my head and I see all the other curtains still closed, I'm the first one done?

Doria leads me to a room with a couch, a mirror, a closet and a fitting room. "Stay here and wait for Darvin, he'll be here any minute. Oh, I can see him coming this way, I bet you'll like your outfit for the parade, Darvin always has the greatest ideas." She leaves the room and I take small steps towards the mirror. I look at myself in the mirror, my skin seemed to have a glow and my hair is perfectly trimmed, everything looks so natural yet so unreal.

* * *

I am sorry for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes.


End file.
